Novaspark
by Kairi02
Summary: movieverse Bumblebee has a daughter and a sparkmate. Also its been six years since the Decepticons last battle with the Autobots in Mission City. Now, they're back. What does this have in store for Bummblebee's daughter? His Sparkmate? Ch 4 Settling In.
1. Missing Youngling

Not sure where this is going. This was just something that I had to get of my mind. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"**NOVASPARK**," I cried out to her through our bond. 

No response, frag. I felt my spark's pulse quicken with fear inside its chamber and fought to control its erratic behavior.

I started running through the halls of the command base… surely she wouldn't have gone too far? I reached out to her with my spark again, no response. **Frag it!**

_Calm down, Avie,_ I told myself. _Now was not the time to panic. After all... if the worst came to pass, I could always call Bumblebee. _

I felt my face warm with embarrassment. How stupid I would feel if I had to tell my beloved bonded sparkmate that _**I**_ had lost our little sparkling.

**NO!** I couldn't tell him. I couldn't face the embarrassment that would come with that. Him…my love…the look of total disappointment on his face... it would be too much to bear.

Not only that but if anything happened to my little Novaspark I would die. Die knowing that it was my fault for losing my little sparkling.

**NO! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!**

I calmed myself down and started to think. Novaspark was small and had many hiding places around the base. A few of them I knew of, so I started looking through them all.

**

* * *

Bumblebee**

I walked through the hall towards the briefing room. It had been almost about six orns, which would be six years to humans, since the Decepticons had been defeated at Mission City.

Since then I had matured into a grown mech and met Avalon Nova, who is now my bonded sparkmate, and we have a beautiful daughter who is a perfect blend between us. A smile appeared on my face as I thought this... Yes, it was no secret that those two meant the world to me.

But when I entered the briefing room and saw the grave expressions on my comrades' faces, my smile faded. I immediately focused my mind on what I was about to hear and took my seat.

"Now that we have all arrived we can continue," began Optimus. "As you all know, it was only a matter of time before the Decepticons reared their ugly heads again. Today we got our answer as to when they would. They attacked and destroyed one of our bases in the mid-west."

Everyone fell silent when they heard the news. I mean, we all knew the Decepticons would come out of hiding, but after six orns of peace it was hard to think that the fighting was just beginning. I sat there in my seat thinking of my little sparkling. She was only five orns and growing up to be one Primus of a femme. Just like her mother. If anything happened to her it would be as if my own spark would die.

Then my worst fears were realized when I heard my bond mate communicate with me through our bond.

'Bumblebee, I can't find Novaspark!' she cried. 'I've tried calling to her through our bond, but she isn't responding - and I searched all her hiding places!'

'Calm down, Avie,' I cooed to her through the bond, sending her all my love to calm her. It worked. I felt her pulse slow down and become steady. 'Don't worry... I'm coming,' I told her as I rose from my seat.

"I'm sorry, Optimus," I began. "But my daughter seems to be missing."

He nodded in understanding and made no comment as I left.

**

* * *

Novaspark**

My optic nerves flickered on and off and I cursed myself for recharging in the most critical moment of the Autobots meeting. Then a smile crossed my face... **I did it!**

Bladestrike had said it couldn't be done, but I'd done it. I had found a secret passage that led to the briefing room! The best part was that only I knew about it and could use it.

**My father was right!** Being small did have its advantages. I looked out across the large table and saw that my father was gone. My optics widened in surprise, for I knew that he should be in the briefing room.

I checked my internal chronometer had saw that it was about a quarter past six. My spark did a leap in its chamber as I realized the reason why my father had left the meeting.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_. I crawled out of my hiding place, cursing myself for making my father put his duty as an Autobot on hold as he helped my mother find me. I was ashamed that _**I**_ was the reason he abandoned his duties.

I was so embarrassed, and deserved any kind of punishment that my mother had in store for me.


	2. Lost & Found

Hello, there everyone! And welcome to Chapter 2 of Novaspark. I know. I know. I already put this up and deleted it. I did it because I wanted to add something to it. Any ways read and enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews I got for chapter 1.**

* * *

**

**Avalon Nova**

I kept walking through the command base, searching everything with my optic sensors for any hint of my daughter.

_Frag, she sure knows how to hide,_ I thought meekly to myself.

I called Bumblebee. I _**had**_ to. I had searched through all of her hiding places and found no trace of her. Although I tried not to show it, my spark ached for my sparkling.

If anything happened to her, I doubted that I would forgive myself...

"Avie," called Bumblebee from behind me. "Lost her again, huh? Primus, that's the third time this month!" He exclaimed as his face broke out into a lopsided grin.

I ran to him and flung my arms around him. I felt his arm wrap around me as I buried my face in his chest, trying to force the tears back. I knew Bumblebee would never blame me for losing Nova, but it was still embarrassing.

"It's all right, Avie," Bumblebee cooed, trying to calm me. "She'll turn up - she always does, sooner or later."

I couldn't hold back the tears any more... I hadn't cried since I was a youngling. I hated crying. It was useless. Crying never helped or solved anything, but I couldn't stop. Once one tear fell they all started to fall and I just wept silently in Bumblebee's arms.

**

* * *

Bumblebee**

I stood holding my sparkmate as she wept in my arms. She hardly ever cried, and it pained me to see her doing it now.

That was when I saw the outline of a white and yellow youngling with blue optics. Those optics widened in shock when she saw the state Avie was in.

"Mommy, don't cry! I'm sorry for running off," she breathed, grabbing hold of her mother's leg as tears began to form in her optics.

I watched my daughter, stunned. She surprises me so much that I forget, sometimes, that she acts so much older than her six orns.

**

* * *

Novaspark**

I felt the hot sting of my mother's smack. Well, I couldn't say that I didn't deserve it, but the tears still swelled up in my optics.

"Nova, do you have any idea how worried you made your father and I?" I heard my mother roar at me as I stood there in front of them. I avoided her gaze... I didn't want to see the anger in her optics.

"Avie, calm down... you didn't have to go that far," my father soothed as he grabbed mother's right arm in an attempt to calm her.

I watched as my mother quit trying to escape my father's grasp as her blue optics widened in realization of she done and looked down at me.

"I'm sorry Nova," she cried as she collapsed beside me and wrapped her arms around me.

It was then that I felt the fear that Mommy had felt in the deepest part of her spark. I stood there, unable to do anything as the tears fell from my optics for making my mother experience this pain. The emptiness and loneness that was in her spark when she couldn't find me overwhelmed me, and the tears rolled down my faceplates even faster.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I'll never leave you or Daddy again," I told her as I felt my arms wrap around her. I felt the remorse she had for hitting me in her spark and I sent all my love to her through our bond.

"I'm sorry Nova, but you needed to learn not to run off," Mommy told me as she regained her composure and kissed my faceplate where she had slapped me. "Now go play with the other younglings and don't run off this time." She finished with a heavy sigh and she stood up.

"Okay, Mommy," I replied, smiling at her to show her not to worry, and then sending her my love as I ran off, waving back to them.

**

* * *

Avalon Nova**

I watched as my little sparkling run off as she waved to Bumblebee and I. I sent all of my love to her and waved back to her.

"Ah, isn't that sweet," teased Bumblebee as he gave me a another lopsided grin.

"Shut up, you slag," I commanded as I punched him lightly on his left arm.

"Ow!" He let out as he collapsed on the floor in pain. My optics widened in surprise and fear as I ran to his aid.

"Bumblebee! Are you okay? I'm sorry - I didn't mean to hit you that hard" I breathed as I fell next to him to get a better look at him.

I heard a muffled laugh come from Bumblebee, which grew in volume. My optics flared in anger and he got up, his entire body shaking with laughter.

"Hmph! I'll give you something to laugh about, alright!" I told him as I punched him again, harder this time.

"Ow, that hurt!" He exclaimed as he rubbed the reddened area on his arm where I punched him.

"It's what you deserve it after you pulled something like that you slag!" I stated as my optics flared at him again.

"Aww, come on, Avie. It was just a joke," he said as he reached out to grab my hand. He pulled me close to his chest and held my hands to prevent me from moving. My spark did flips in its chamber from being so close to my sparkmate.

"It wasn't very funny," I countered as I tried to pull myself out of his grasp, but to avail. I turned my face away from him and pretended to have a disgusted look on my face.

He laughed softly, pulling my face closer to his with a gentle touch. I started to blush as the anger I had towards him melted away. My spark pulse was rapid; it was threatening to explode.

I couldn't stay mad at him... my bonded mate. I felt my senses melt as I lost myself in the passion of our kiss.

**

* * *

Novaspark**

I ran through the command base looking for Bladestrike. I had to tell him about the hiding spot that I found. I just _**had **_too.

It took me about half an hour to find him standing outside the med lab kicking an object with his foot that seemed to have some interest to him. I watched as his blue and black armor flexed with rotation of his leg as he kicked the metallic object at an angle.

I cleared my throat to get his attention as well as the three younglings beside him. They where Ariel and her twin sister Galactic. The sudden noise caused Bladestike to jump slightly and mess up his kick as he turned to see what the commotion was about.

"Well, if it isn't Nova," he stated unenthusiastically as he let his eyes roll slowly to give a clear sign that he was annoyed at him. "What is it this time?"

My optics flared slightly as my mouth was about to mutter a dirty word, but I activated my coolant system and stopped myself in time. A smile broke out on my faceplate, which both intrigued the three younglings in front of me and confused them.

"Well, you'd be smiling to if you found a hiding spot that led to the briefing room," I told them smugly, as my smile grew even wider on my faceplate.

I herd a stifled laugh and my optics flared as I scanned the hall to see whom it was. My optics fell on Bladestrike.

Usually I would activate my coolant system like my father told me too. It was pointless to get heated up about something so minor, but I ignored it and allowed my anger to consume me. Which to father's dismay happened a lot. Something he said mother did too.

"And what's so funny?" I asked sharply casting my most threatening look his way, which only fazed him slightly.

"Oh, I just find that fact that you actually think we'd be that stupid to believe that," he replied sending a message that I didn't scare him.

"I did. You're just jealous that you weren't the one that found it." I stated snobbishly. I stared at him through the corner of my optic.

Bladestrike led out a sarcastic grunt. My optics narrowed in anger at him.

"Well, then perhaps you want settle this over a race?" I asked quizzically calling him out.

Bladestrike looked taken back a bit, but he wasn't going to let me get the best of him. I knew his answer.

"Let's go," he commanded Ariel, Galactic and me. Heading towards the double door that leading out into the cool, brisk Washington night.

* * *

Stay tuned for chapter 3: The Race. This is when we'll really get into the plot of the story on long with the out come of Bladestrike and Nova's race. Also I put up a new poll to help me decided on Nova's alt. What you choose will impact the race greatly. 


	3. The Race

**Hi everyone! And welcome to chapter 3 of Novaspark. Sorry, it took me so long but other things kept getting in the way.**

**

* * *

**

**Novaspark **

Okay, so perhaps it was irresponsible to challenge Bladestrike. But once those words came out of my mouth, there was no way that I could take them back. Nor would I, for that matter.

I watched as Ariel turned into her alt, which was a fighter jet, and took to the sky. Her job was to be the referee of the race and keep an optic out for any highway patrol officers. I turned into my vehicle form –a yellow 2005 Ford GT with a white racing stripe.

I let the engine rev loudly as I transformed. I loved doing that. Mama says that I love racing as much as father does –possibly even more. It made me beam with pride to hear mother say that I was like Daddy. Mommy's optics always seemed to shine with a light that only showed when she was with or talked about daddy… so it made me proud to be my father's daughter.

I stood still as I watched Bladestrike turn into a blue Lamborghini Gallardo. Then he pulled even with me and revved his engine threateningly. I sighed to myself, unfazed by his antics.

**BANG**

I accelerated easily to ninety-eight miles per hour. Bladestrike was behind as he tried to pull even with me –I kept zigzagging playfully in front of him, blocking his every attempt.

I accelerated a little more. He wasn't stupid. Although he did act like a mech that needed his aft kicked, he was very fast. I heard him accelerate as he raced past me, his rear view mirror digging into in the side of my passenger's door.

Bladestrike accelerated to his top speed of one hundred and ninety two miles per hour. I smiled. I was faster –_**way **_faster.

I quickly followed his lead and pulled ahead of him, digging my rear view mirror in his passenger's door in return.

Bladestrike suddenly did something that completely confused me. He slammed on his brake and skidded on the road until he came to a complete stop, leaving a mile- long skid mark on the road as steam came off of his tires.

That was when I realized. I had forgotten that it was in the middle of winter in Washington. By the time I saw the ice-covered road it was too late. I transformed as I began to lose control on my steering and braced my body for the hard landing.

**

* * *

Bumblebee**

I sat watching Avie as she recharged in my arms, her slender form resting peacefully as her head fell across my chest. I listened silently to the soft sound of her breathing as a smile had crawled its way onto her face and she snuggled against my armor.

I let out a sigh as my optics flickered offline and I sat there taking the precious moment in. In the future there wouldn't be many more moments like this, since the Decepticons had started activity again. I wanted this moment to last forever.

'_Bumblebee! There's been an accident with Nova. Ratchet's on his way now.'_

Damn.

Not even when you wanted to enjoy one simple moment. I let out a long sigh as I got up as Avie's optics slowly flickered on. She let out a stifled yawn as she stretched herself, waking up.

"I'm sorry, Avie. Did I wake you?" I asked sincerely as I looked down at her. She shook her head no.

"No. It wasn't you. I herd Prowl's voice over your communicator," she answered as silence fell between us. "I'm coming. After all, she _**is**_ my daughter," she told me definitely as she stood, making her way towards the door.

I took her hand. We made our way across the base as we transformed and raced up the road where all the commotion was. We looked down in horror at the sight of our little sparkling.

Her limp form lay on the snow-covered ground, unmoving. She was unconscious. Energon leaked from the scratches on her faceplate –she also had another long scratch on her right arm, which was twisted into the wrong position. Visibly broken.

"What happened?" I heard my spark mate demand of Ratchet as he worked on setting Nova's broken arm.

"She was racing against Bladestrike when she raced over an ice-covered area of the road. She transformed as she was losing control of her steering and fell into the snow," he informed us as he continued his work. "Don't worry –the damage looks worse then it actually is. She's very lucky."

Avie and I bent down beside our daughter. I called out to my daughter with my spark and felt Avie do the same. Ten minutes later, I felt her spark reaching back.

"Mommy, daddy… it hurts…" she moaned as her optics flickered online again. I immediately sent her all my love.

"Its okay, Nova…just don't move. Mommy and I are right here," I cooed to her as I tried to calm her spark. I felt Avie grab hold of my hand and squeeze it hard.

"Done," called Ratchet, picking up my daughter carefully in his arms. "She'll be in that sling for awhile. Other then that, no serious damage was caused," he told us as he handed me my daughter.

And Avie and I looked at her as she fell into a deep recharge in my arms.

**

* * *

Avalon Nova**

I must say that this was not the first time that my little youngling had scared us like this. She was so much like her father… always getting herself into trouble.

Although, over time, I had learned that it was impossible for a parent to keep their youngling completely safe at all times. However, as I watched my daughter recharge in my spark mate's arms, I still wished for her to be safe.

I opened the door to Nova's bedroom for Bumblebee to put her down on her recharge bed. I pulled her blanket over her and tucked her in as I bent over and kissed her check. Then I suddenly let out a loud a yawn and I covered my mouth.

I retracted my armor a bit and motioned towards our recharge bed. I crawled in on my side of it.

"Long day, huh?" He asked, looking at me as I let out another yawn. I nodded my head yes.

"Yes, it was. With Nova running off and then her accident, it was a very long day." He laughed as he drew close to me and tickled my side. I hollered with laughter.

"Bee –stop!" I cried through my laughter as he kept tickling me in all my sensitive spots, my faceplate starting to turn red. It was only when we heard the soft sounds of footsteps that he stopped.

"Mommy… daddy… I had a bad dream," whispered Nova as she walked into our room, rubbing her optics. "Can I recharge with you?" She asked us innocently. Bee and looked at each other for a minute before I answered.

"Of course." She quickly climbed onto the bed, careful of the arm that was in the sling as she wedged herself between us before lying down.

"Mommy, I'm sorry for running off and scaring you earlier," she told me as she hugged me. I sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't do it again, okay?" I told her as I hugged her tightly.

"Hey! What about me?" Cried Bumblebee, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, Daddy! I'd never forget you," Nova told him as let go of me to give her father a hug. I chuckled softly.

"Okay, you two. Time to recharge," I ordered them as Nova took her place in between us and her optics flickered offline.

It was only two hours later when we heard the sound of a large explosion coming from above. My optics came online instantly as my battle armor slid into place. I saw that that the explosion had also woken Bumblebee.

"You heard it too?" I asked him as his nodded his head. "Nova…Nova. Time to wake up," I whispered to her; her optics flicked online and she rubbed them tiredly.

I shushed her when she was about to say something as I pulled her out of the bed and pushed her behind me as Bee and I activated our plasma rifles.

A few minutes later the door was blasted open and Cyclonus, with several other Deceptions, barged into the room with their weapons raised.

"Well, looks like Bumblebee and Avie," he laughed evilly and his red optics widened as they locked onto my daughter's. I moved in front her, blocking his view as I took aim with my plasma rifle. He laughed even harder.

"Not only that but it seems that we have a youngling too. And a femme from the looks of it –right? Oh, wouldn't Megatron be happy!"

"**NO DECEPTICON WILL EVER LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER, YOU FRAGGIN SLAGHEAD!**" I shouted as I pulled the trigger to my plasma rifle and hit Cyclonus in the spark chamber. His optics widened in surprise as he fell over, dead. I heard Bee follow my lead.

I sent Nova all my love over our bond. **'**_Don't worry… I won'__t let anyone harm you. And__ I love you. Now stay close!'_

Bee lead the way as we fired at every Decepticon we saw, making sure Nova was next to us. It took me a minute for me to realize where we were heading.

"Get in!" Bee shouted to us as he pushed Nova into the escape pod. My optics widened in horror.

"NO, not without you! I won't leave you!" I shouted at him, refusing to get into the pod.

'_Avie, you have to. You need to take care of Nova,'_ he said to me over our bond. I looked at our daughter. I saw how scared she was and sighed. I knew he was right… I had to protect her.

"Fine, but you'd better not die on me or I'll never forgive you," I told him, climbing in quickly. The pod was ejected from the base high into the sky, towards the location of a new Autobot base into the Sahara Desert.

* * *

**I know. I'm evil, right! But I couldn't stop myself. Next up: Shall we find out what happened to the Autobots after the attack? Or shall we find out what the Decepticons are up too? Decisions... decisions. You can influence me... if you dare.**


	4. Settling In

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm proud to present chapter 4 of Novaspark. This chapter is from Nova's POV. I thought it be good for this chapter to be about her. It's slow but I promise the next chapter will have action.**

**Also if this chapter isn't as good as the others I'm sorry. My beta is off until summer and I apologize if the grammar is awful.**

**I would like to take a moment to thank everyone for reading Novaspark and for the reviews. I should point out that the more reviews I get the faster I tend to write. Sometimes I get insane ideas from a review too if someone mentions a particular character or something I missed.**

* * *

When our base was forced to relocated to the Shari it was madness trying to reorganize. Everyone was frantic! Younglings or sparkling were screaming and crying for their parents. I remember every adult mech or femme was trying their best to calm the frightened bots.

I helped out too when I could. Sometimes mother would hand me a small sparkling or youngling to take care of while she helped Ratchet gather any injured bot to the med bay. I always was good with the younger ones.

I was vaguely aware of Galactic and Bladestrike trying to calm a terrified sparkling that a femme had handed them. Bladestrike was trying his best not to blast the poor thing when I decided to take pity on them and help.

"Alright," I said to the younger bots left in my charge. "Follow me." They all followed obediently behind. "Need any help?" I asked them with a halfhearted smile and a small chuckle.

Bladestrike looked like he was about to blast me while Galactic looked at me with gratitude. He let out a frustrated sigh when the sparkling's screams became louder.

"**TAKE IT!" **He bellowed. His anger finally reaching it's peak. His voice was so filled with anger that the younglings that followed me jumped back frightened.

"Uh oh. Bladestike lost his temper." I said tauntingly while I winked at the younglings and smiled.

They laughed with me as I got a small chuckle from Galactic as I grabbed the sparkling from her.

"Galactic you watch the younglings while I calm this little guy down. They shouldn't be much trouble." I told her as I sat on the floor with the sparkling. "Alright now. Calm down." I coed to him.

I had to admit it was pretty hard to hold him because my arm was still in a sling. Though I must have done something right because he stopped his crying and stared up at me.

"That's right," I said reassuring him with a smile. "That's a good little mech." He then let out a laugh and a few clicks and beeps as he reached out for my face.

"You see that wasn't so bad was it?" I asked innocently as he giggled and let out a series of loud clicks at my clumsiness as I tried to stand.

I honestly didn't know why it was so funny. I'd like to see him try to get up with his arm in a sling and cradling a sparkling. Galactic then took pity on me after several failed attempts that made the little mech more excited and more clicks and beeps escaped his vocal processor.

After I was able to stand up an adult femme walked up to us. She looked a lot like momma in my opinion except she seemed to be a head taller. Her armor was sleek and black like mom's and she greeted us with a large smile.

"Follow me, please." She told us calmly. "All younglings must follow me into a holding area until their parents can be located." As she continued on.

We followed like obedient little younglings not knowing what else to do and none of us wanted to be in the way. The room was small and very, **very **cramped. We filed in any ways trying to stay together if that was even possible. Trust me. The room was that cramped.

I spotted a space in the far-left corner and headed towards it. Everyone huddled close together so we wouldn't be separated. The little sparkling started to cry again in Galactic's arms and she immediately gave him to me.

"Hush little one," I coed to him as he stopped crying and fell into recharge as his optics flickered. I sighed as I wondered if his parents had perished when the Decepticons attacked our old base in Washington.

Well one good thing about us having to be put in that small room was that Galactic found Ariel some how in the mess of younglings. Several hours had passed since we came in here. I knew this for a fact because I pulled up my internal chronometer to check.

Another adult femme came and took the little sparkling off my hands. I must admit I was glad that he was in the care of someone better suited but I did miss him.

Eventually things died down and parents started to stop by and picked up their younglings. I sat patiently with my friends since we where among the last younglings to await our parents.

It was really quiet in that room once the last few were left. None of us wanted to say that their parents might have died in the attack. I myself was worried about my father but I didn't want to think that he was dead.

I was grateful when the door opened and it was my mother. I immediately ran to her and threw my arms around her.

'_Mommy!' _I cried to her threw our bond. My spark was filled with joy to know now my mother was all right as tears sprang in my optics.

'_It's all right now, Nova. I'm sorry it took so long,'_ she exclaimed to me threw our bond as she sent me all her love.

My optics flickered off and on as I let out a loud yawn as mother carried me to our new living area. There were three bedrooms in it. One for mother and father, one for me, and an extra room in case our family grew any bigger.

Mother laid me on one recharge bed as she climbed on the other side and pulled me close to her as she draped the thermal blanket over us. My automatic recharge system must have taken over because the next thing I remember was waking up the next day.

I over heard the conversation. Mother thought I was still recharging when it happened…

"Coming!" Cried mother as she went to the door. "Prowl…to whom do I owe this honor to?" she asked. I could sense the fear rising in her spark.

I wanted to go to her to help but I was rooted to where I was for fear rose in my spark too. Mother was not one to be frightened easily so I knew it must have really frightened her.

"Sorry for the intrusion…is Nova awake?" He asked scanning the room with his optics.

"No, she's still asleep. Why?" I herd mom answer seriously. Whatever it was it was evident that Prowl didn't want me to over hear it.

An eerie silence fell over the two. A few moments passed as no one said anything. Prowl was the one who eventually broke it.

"It has to do with Bee," he stated solemnly. "He never arrived here. He is among the Autobots we believe to have perished when the Decepticons attacked."

I felt in my spark the fear mother had in her spark pour over. I herd Prowl say something else, but I couldn't make it out. My only thought was on my mother. When I herd Prowl leave I ran to her and hugged her as tears sprang from my optics.

'_Mommy! Is it true? Is father really dead?' _I asked her over our bond as we wept in each other's arms. It took her awhile for her to answer.

'_Yes, my little sparkling. It's true.' _She answered threw our bond. We cried in each other's arms for what seemed like forever.

**

* * *

**

Also I apologize to all the die hard Bumblebee fans. Trust me I had a good reason for it. You'll see. I reveal everything in due time. So keep up the reviews and I promise to get the next chapter up ASAP.


End file.
